1. Field of the Invention
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this background section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for canceling a print job in an energy saving unit (ESU) model printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern printing devices are becoming increasingly complex as a result of added functions, applications, and services. Some printing devices include an ESU and a main unit, which in combination may allow a given printing device to enter an energy saving mode. Printing devices that incorporate an ESU and a main unit may be configured to have a network printing module residing on the ESU, and have an image forming module residing on the main unit. In this configuration, incoming print jobs may be required to pass from the ESU to the main unit before being printed. As such, one or more bottlenecks may arise, one in particular being the connection between the ESU and main unit. As a result, one particular problem that arises is that a user who wishes to cancel a print job that is currently in progress may be required to wait up to several minutes for the cancellation to complete.
In addition, where a printing device receives a command to cancel a print job currently being transmitted to the printing device, communication between the ESU and the main unit may continue even after the job has been canceled.
Further, where a print job is canceled by terminating a connection between the printing device and a network connected device, the network connected device may attempt to retransmit the print job upon reestablishing a connection with the printing device. Thus, delays and errors may be introduced. As a result, a need exists for a more efficient method and system for cancelling a print job in an ESU model printer.